


Brief Encounters

by Reefgirl



Series: Brief Encounters [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: A series of Short Stories abount chance meetings of members of the SGC and Atlantis personel





	1. Elizabeth and Radek

Dr Elizabeth Weir stopped dead in her tracks on the platform as a bit of grit went in her eye; she dropped her bag and put her hand to her eye. The man behind her collided with her,  
"I am sorry," he said.  
"No it's my fault, I should have had my brake lights working" she replied  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
"Yes, I've just got something in my eye" she giggled and began to imitate a cut glass English accent "it must have been when the express went past". He laughed as well  
"Let me look" he said, he tilted her head up and she began to giggle again  
"I think this is the part where you tell me you're a doctor" she remarked.  
"I am, just not a medical doctor, I'm an astrophysicist, my name is Dr Radek Zelenka" he said  
"I'm Dr Elizabeth Weir and I'm pleased to meet you" she replied. He put his finger to her eye and gently removed the small piece of dirt.  
"There, better?" he asked  
"Yes, thank you Dr Zelenka, please let me buy you coffee as a thank you" she said.

They made their way to a small cafe on the platform where they sat, drank and talked.  
"So where are you off to" Elizabeth asked,  
"To Colorado, I have been asked to do some work for NASA. You?"  
"I'm going to the United Nations in New York, I've got some negotiating to do" she replied  
"I thought I recognised your name, I remember hearing about you while you negotiating in the former Yugoslavia" he said  
"Are you from there?" she asked. He shook his head  
"I am from the Czech Republic," he said. Elizabeth smiled  
"I haven't been to Prague for a few years, I was there in the springtime, it's a beautiful city," she said. He smiled back at her and they chatted amicably about the city.

Radek looked at his watch.  
"I have to go my train is leaving soon" he said sadly, he had been enjoying his time in the company of this beautiful woman.  
"I must go too" Elizabeth replied. They left the cafe and walked to the top end of the platform, Radek took her hand and shook it  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Dr Weir," he said. Elizabeth squeezed his hand  
"And you Dr Zelenka" she replied. Brief Encounter had always been one of her favourite films and she had often dreamed about being in Celia Johnson's shoes, but now she really didn't want to leave this man. If only she didn't have to report to the International Committee.  
"Good luck with your negotiations," Radek said as he turned to board his train,  
"Good luck in Colorado" she replied.

She found her seat and stowed her bag in the overhead locker, she looked out of the window and spotted Dr Zelenka in the train opposite. He waved as his train pulled out. She waved back smiling sadly.


	2. Novak and Zelenka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two engineer's meet in an airport

Doctor Lindsey Novak was bored, her connecting flight to America had been delayed and she was stuck in the terminal at London's Heathrow airport. She got up and headed towards the newspaper stand to see what else they had that she could read. She saw a copy of New Scientist that would do, she had heard that there was an interesting article on quantum physics. She was searching her bag as she reached over to pick it up just as someone else reached for it; she grabbed his hand instead of the magazine.  
"Oh goodness, I...I'm sorry, I...I 'hic'...oh not again" she breathed deeply and tried to speak again  
"Um... if you let go of my hand you could pick up that copy and I will take the one underneath," said the man. Lindsey blushed as she dropped his hand.  
"Oh God I...'hic'...I'm sorry" she breathed in again and picked up the magazine "Thank you, I'm not usually like this...'hic'...oh who am I kidding". She paid for her magazine, left the stand and then went to get a bottle of water. When she got back to her seat she found the man from the newspaper stand sitting in the next seat, she sat down and hiccupped  
"Have you tried water?" said the man  
"I've tried everything, water, holding my breath, sudden shock, even hypnosis but nothing works" she replied  
"I have an idea, it's something my grandmother used to do for my sister when she got hiccups," he said. Lindsey looked a little worried  
"Don't worry it won't hurt" he said, smiling. He has nice green eyes behind those glasses thought Lindsey; she wondered if he ever wore contacts, she felt her face redden again.  
"My...'hic'...name is Lindsey...'hic'...oh give me a break" she said,  
"Mine is Radek" he said, he picked the water bottle from her bag and unscrewed the top "please put your fingers in you ears" she looked at him.  
"You're kidding" she said, he shook his head  
"It works, believe me" he replied,   
"At this point I'm willing to try anything," she said smiling; she had a very pretty smile Radek thought and pretty blue eyes too. Lindsey did as she was asked and put her fingers in her ears; he pinched her nose and raised the water bottle to her lips, her eyes widened in alarm.  
"Drink" he said, she took a large gulp and swallowed it down "and again", she took another large swig and some of it spilled down her top, she took her fingers out of her ears and began to wipe the water from her shirt.  
"Well that was one of the most unusual hiccup cures I've ever had," she said with a giggle,  
"Don't laugh too much, that's how my sister gets hiccups" Radek replied  
"With me its nerves, some people shake, some people throw up, I get hiccups it's really embarrassing," she said. They carried on talking for a while until they heard a flight call came over the loud speaker  
"Delayed flight UA-884 to Denver is now boarding at Gate 10," said the voice  
"Oh damn that's my flight, it's been a pleasure meeting you Radek...unusual but a pleasure" she said with a grin  
"Flight CZ-593 to Prague is now boarding at Gate 4," said the voice again  
"And there is my flight, it was a pleasure to meet you too," he said with a sigh, life wasn't fair, she was going to Colorado just as he was leaving "and I'm glad my cure worked for you". Lindsey tilted her head on one side and realised she hadn't hiccupped once.  
"Oh, wow you did didn't you, thank your grandmother for me" she said. As she picked up her bag, she thought life wasn't fair, he was going to Prague just as she was leaving to go back to Colorado. She smiled sadly  
"Goodbye Radek" she said  
"Goodbye Lindsey" he replied.


	3. Daniel and Teyla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets a strange young woman at the Louvre

Daniel Jackson was enjoying himself immensely in the Louvre, it was a bit more crowded than usual but he had been expecting that ever since The Da Vinci Code film came out. He had spent the entire morning looking at the Egyptian exhibits, just checking he'd said to himself. He'd looked closely at everything to see if they had Goa'uld markings on them, there were a few artefacts that had caught his eye. When he got back to the SGC, he'd see if they could put pressure on the French member of the International Committee to let him study them. He'd contacted the curator a few years ago and asked if he could make a study of the artefacts they had. He had been told no, in no uncertain terms. The Louvre had no wish to be associated with unproven hypothesis and conspiracy theories. Great, his work among Earth's allies in the galaxy was respected, appreciated and even celebrated in festivals on some worlds but on his home planet he was still that wacko that believed the Pyramids were built by aliens. Yet the Louvre was happy to let Dan Brown convince the world that they had the body of Mary Magdalene in their basement, life wasn't fair he sighed.

Teyla Emmagen had been staring at the painting of the Mona Lisa for ten minutes wondering what the woman was smiling at; she had a print of this painting hanging on her wall at home. She smiled, yes it was her home now, she had asked many people about the woman and her smile and they had each given her a different answer.  
"Enigmatic isn't she" said a man's voice, she looked at the man standing next to her, he had fair hair, well developed arm muscles; he was used to keeping his body fit she thought, the eyes behind his glasses were kind but they hid a lot of pain. Teyla smiled.  
"She is isn't she, I wonder what her secret is?" she replied  
"Secret" remarked Daniel, Teyla nodded  
"That is the face of a woman who is saying I know something you do not" she replied with a smile that made Daniel's stomach flip.  
"I'm...ah...Daniel...um...Daniel Jackson" he said. Teyla tilted her head slightly  
"Doctor Daniel Jackson?" she queried, Daniel blushed  
"You...you've heard of me," he stammered.  
"I have heard your name spoken often among my friends" she inclined her head "I am Teyla, do you have a theory on her smile" Daniel sighed  
"Nope, maybe Leonardo was naked when he painted her, maybe she sat on a feather I don't know but I think that's the point, to keep everyone guessing" he said.  
"I understand" she replied, "I think I will investigate some of the theories later"  
"If you like I could...." Daniel began.  
"Teyla, we really need to get going," said a woman's voice, Daniel squinted in the direction of the voice, it was familiar somehow but the woman was in shadows. Teyla turned to Daniel, put her hands on his shoulders and touched her forehead to his  
"Farewell Dr Jackson, I'm sure we will meet again," she said with a smile.  
"Goodbye Teyla and I hope we will" he replied, he was puzzled by her gesture, if he didn't know any better he'd swear she was............nah he'd know. As she turned to leave Teyla was trying to answer another question, what was it that had hurt Daniel Jackson so badly?


End file.
